We will take back London, together!
by RufusBreakVincent
Summary: After avenging her father which left her disfigured, Lillian Beaufort decides to leave for London, but what happens next gets her in deep water. Starrick was indeed everything people had described about him. At hearing of other Assassins, Lillian needs to get out and find them as soon as, though that would require help and she gets it through an unlikely source.
1. New Recruits

Lillian had never been one to back down, even now as she found herself on the receiving end of the blade, once again.

"Where is the artefact?" Starrick questioned, making another deep gash across her arm.

"Go fuck yourself," she laughed.

Benjamin on the other hand was fairing less fortunate than her. He was barely hanging on. Starrick gave the go ahead to strike him again.

"Your friend there doesn't seem to be holding up," he frowned. "But you..."

She spat blood on his face, angrily he wiped it away before sharply backhanding her.

"You Assassins!" he growled. "You think you can come here and take me on!"

Lillian said nothing, simply looking over to see Benjamin just barely keeping his eyes open.

"Me!" he continued. "I am at the very top of the Order! The Grand Master! I will not fall to mere children!"

"But yet you don't know where the artefact..."

"Lillian," Benjamin panted, trying to stop her.

Starrick brought his blade down through her hand now. "Oh, do keep teasing." He glared as she cried out.

"Mr Starrick, sir." A man interrupted.

Starrick pulled his blade free of Lillian's hand, storming over to the man that had interrupted him, he struck him again and again.

"Don't interrupt me!"

"He's losing it," one of the Templars whispered to another.

"Hush," the other hissed.

Starrick now cleaned his blade, it would seem he was done for the day.

"Put them back," he barked.

Two Templars tended to Benjamin, untying him from his chair to then drag him back to his cell. While another two freed Lillian to send her back to her cell. She clutched at her bleeding hand, tearing off a piece of her clothing to wrap around it.

"Benny," she then called out.

"I'm still breathing," he coughed.

She couldn't help but smile.

"We'll get out of here," she reassured him. "Starrick won't hold us for long."

If only that were true. She curled up by the wall, never forgetting that awful day.

She stopped dead in her tracks as if frozen on the spot.

"Father!" she tried to call out, but for some reason she couldn't find her voice.

Her father, once a proud strong man, was now on his knees. He turned his face to her, blood seeping down his chin from his lip. "Lily!" he gasped. "Run! Go..."

But she couldn't run, couldn't scream, only stand there as the Templar drove his blade right through her father's chest.

Everything seemed to turn hazy until it all started to set in. "Father!" she now screamed, her body working on autopilot.

She found herself running at the man in a blind rage, kukri in hand ready to strike. He smirked as he kicked her father to the floor before turning his attention to her.

"Come, dear child!" the man laughed as he dodged her sloppy attack. "Is that the best you can do?"

"I will kill you!" she snarled, cutting through the air with her kukri.

He kicked her on the side of her knee making her stumble, but she quickly regained her footing, swinging her kukri at him she caught his arm.

The man jumped back with a hiss. "You cut me!" he snarled. "Now I will cut you!"

She attacked again, but he caught her arm and snapped her wrist. She dropped her weapon as she doubled over to cradle her injury. The Templar threw down his blade to then pick up her kukri. He ran his finger against the blade, drawing a little blood.

"Fine weapon," he sneered. "Wonder how it would feel about cutting its mistress?"

She now made the stupid mistake of looking up just as he brought her kukri down. Blood splattered to the floor, her own screams now ringing in her ears as she brought her good arm up to cover her face.

The Templar laughed as he looked the blade over. "I see it has no problems drawing your blood. Well then, let me end you with it!"

She wiped the blood from her left eye, pushing herself through the pain she dodged his next attack to then kick him in the knee. He dropped as his knee bent backwards, his screams now echoing.

"You little bitch!" he spat.

She took her kukri from him and rammed it right into his chest. His eyes widened as blood now seeped out around the blade.

"You deserve far worse!" she snarled as she then cut his throat with her left hidden blade.

After he was dealt with she now turned to her father, dropping to her knees next to him she eventually passed out. The only reward she got that day was the deep scar cutting across her face, from her right eyebrow right across to her left cheek.

xXx

"Lillian," Benjamin called to her in a whisper.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm not too good," he coughed again.

"Benny..."

The sound of footsteps were heard and it wasn't long before Starrick came into view.

"Take him," he pointed to his captive. "I will show those two not to mess with someone like me."

Lillian yelled as Benjamin was dragged from his cell. They took him out of sight, ready to do who knows what to the poor man.

"Leave him!" she screamed.

Starrick sneered at her. "Your time will follow, my dear."

He turned to head back out, one of the Templar women glanced over at Lillian before following her master out like the good dogs they were.

"Benjamin!" she cried after him.

She spent hours thinking of a way out, but what was the point. Starrick would have her brought back down again and tortured.

xXx

A few days later, Starrick had decided to take his anger out on her once again.

"It seems they didn't take kindly to my warning," he fumed. "They've taken down yet another of my gang leaders."

Lillian said nothing as he kept on torturing her.

"No witty comments for me?" he asked displeased. "Send her back, I'm finished."

The Templars dropped her in her cell once more, locking the door securely behind them.

"Nighty night, princess." They laughed.

Everything was silent all apart from her own sobs, and the sound of a key in the lock. The door opened and a bag was thrown in, landing right beside her.

"What is this?" she sniffled.

"Your only way out," a woman replied, stepping in.

Lillian furrowed her brows until she was heaved off the floor, she barely had time to grab her belongings.

"What about Starrick?" she questioned.

"Quiet!" the woman growled.

She dragged her through the halls and over to the kitchen and out the back.

"Stay low," she warned, glancing up at the snipers on the roof. "We have one chance only."

Lillian was ready, despite the pain coursing through her body.

"Now," she signalled, dragging her over to the gates.

The pair took to the streets, the Templar making sure the coast was clear before moving on each and every time.

"How much further?" Lillian now panted, dropping to the floor.

The Templar looked disgusted as she walked off without her, coming back a few minutes later to drag her onto the streets again.

"Get in," she ordered, pushing Lillian into a carriage.

"Where are you taking me?" Lillian questioned her.

"You ask far too many questions for someone that can barely even talk."

Lillian frowned.

"I thought you Assassin's were much more, but after what I've seen you really are nothing."

"I was tortured!" Lillian snapped. "Days, weeks, months."

"A few weeks at most," the woman scoffed.

"I'd like to see you go through all I went through."

The woman opened her coat, lifted her under clothes to show a couple scars.

"Stabbed twice," she told her before pointing to her arm. "Bullet wound."

"Should I be impressed," Lillian sighed as she sank back into the seat, trying to get at least some comfort.

"Very," the woman smirked. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Lillian frowned, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"How'd you get that scar?"

Lillian just shook her head. "It's personal."

The Templar woman frowned in response as the carriage came to a halt.

"We're here," the driver announced gruffly.

"Out," she pointed.

Lillian was heaved onto her feet again and forced out of the carriage.

"I can't keep this up," she scowled.

"Quiet," the woman scolded as she paid the driver.

Lillian slid down the wall as she waited, the Templar now pulling her up once again.

"I'm tired," she whined.

"Stop acting like a child and move," the woman forced her.

Lillian had no idea she was heading into dangerous territory until people in green coats started to surround them.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"No Templar walks onto our territory and leaves alive," a man in a top hat now threatened.

"I'm not here for a fight," the Templar warned them, while slowly reaching into her coat.

This got the gang to react by drawing their weapons on her now.

"Easy," she told them, throwing her gun to the ground.

A woman in a bowler hat walked over, snatching it from the floor to stick it in the back of her trousers.

"What do you want here, Templar?" the man asked again.

"She's an Assassin," the Templar informed them.

They all fell silent now.

"We only know of the Frye twins around here," he eyed her suspiciously.

"Check yourselves," she now told them as she threw Lillian's bag at them.

A woman emptied it, showing them all of her belongings.

"Kukri, hidden blades, throwing knives."

The man looked them over, while still keeping his eye on the pair. Lillian was almost ready to drop at any given moment, the only reason she was still standing was because of the Templar.

"Take them," he ordered.

The gang moved in and Lillian was finally free to collapse.

xXx

Giving a few or so hours she awoke again, this time to the same people in green coats.

"You're awake," a woman greeted.

She felt something tight around her chest as she tried to sit up.

"Doctor's tended to your wounds. You were in a worse condition than most of the Rook's here."

She looked over to a few of which seemed to have either black eyes or blooded noses or lips.

"Rooks are birds," she told her, still a little tired.

The woman smiled. "Yeah, and it's also our gang name courtesy of our boss."

At that she could hear footsteps and male voices.

"Templar says she's an Assassin."

"Any proof?"

"We got her belongings in the back."

"Show us," a woman was now heard.

She decided to close her eyes again, at least for a little while anyway until someone woke her again. A man in a long coat and top hat placed a chair down beside her to then straddle it, while a woman stayed standing next to him.

"Got some questions to ask you," he started.

Lillian gave a slight nod.

"How is it we didn't know of any other Assassin here in London," he questioned.

"You're the one's Starrick was speaking of I'm guessing," she remembered.

The man looked up at the woman, who now spoke.

"You speak of Starrick," she thought with furrowed brows. "Did he do this to you?"

Lillian nodded. "I...me and a friend of mine got caught by Starrick's lackey's."

They shared a look again.

"What of your friend?"

"They dragged him off, saying he'd teach you a lesson."

The woman spoke again. "Starrick had him hung. I'm sorry," she left out the rest of the gruesome details.

Lillian already knew.

"Your accent's Yorkshire, right?" the man asked.

She nodded.

"You're a long way from home."

She shrugged, then covered her eyes with her arm. The man now stood to let her rest, he then looked to the woman beside him.

"Time to question the Templar?"

She nodded, following him on.

"Oh, right," the Templar scowled, crossing her arms. "You're here to end me I suppose."

"Why'd you do it?" Jacob questioned.

"Do what?" she scowled.

"Bring her here. What's in it for you?"

"Death?" she shrugged with a smirk.

"That can be arranged."

"Jacob," the woman with him warned.

"You're a wanted woman now," Jacob went on. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"You pack animals could slaughter me right where I stand now."

"We don't work like that," the woman frowned.

"You're people of principal, are you?"

"Evie, can we?" Jacob asked, getting annoyed.

She ignored him. "We just want to know why you helped her?"

The woman sighed deeply. "So I could have a bounty on my head. I wanted to know how much I was worth."

"You'll need protection," Evie warned her.

"Evie," Jacob scowled.

"From him," she mocked.

Evie gave her a look.

"Fine, but I'm not dressing up like those circus freaks out there."

"You'll be fine to stay here," she told her instead.

"And do what?"

"Wait while we end Starrick's reign," Jacob shrugged mockingly.

"You're not..."

Evie gave a look to say he was right.

"I'm sure your friends would love to take you back with open arms," he teased as he headed out.

"We only recruit Blighters, never Templars." Evie informed her.

"What's my stature got to do with anything? I saved one of yours!"

"Yes, and that's why we're not going to kill you." She now smirked.

The Templar could only glare as the pair left her to it.


	2. From One Cage

**Starrick manor house**

Hasty footfalls could be heard across the landing until coming to a sudden stop.

"Mr Starrick, sir!" the Templar banged on his door.

"What is it?" the man in question answered gruffly.

The door opened and the Templar stepped forth slowly, using the door as a shield just in case.

"She-She's..."

"Spit it out!" Starrick snapped.

"T-The Assassin is g-gone, sir." He gulped.

"What do you mean gone!?" he snarled, now standing from his chair.

The Templar stood shaking slightly as Starrick approached him.

"H-Her cell is empty, s-sir."

Starrick grabbed him by the collar. "How is she gone?" he glared fiercely.

"W-We think s-she may have had help, sir."

"We have a traitor in our midst," he frowned.

"What would you have me do, sir?"

Starrick pushed him away now, the man stumbled back almost falling over himself.

"I will see to those here," he went on. "Send word out at once, I need more Templars roaming the streets."

The man nodded.

"Find those Assassins!"

At this Lucy stepped in to join them.

"Something wrong, Crawford?"

He grunted as he took to his chair again. "The Assassin escaped."

"What!?" she questioned. "There's no way..."

"I know," he frowned, waving his butler over.

"Would you like me to..."

"No. I intend to find the traitor myself."

"You don't think they may be in league with the Assassins, do you?"

He shrugged. "Who knows, maybe the Assassins have dealt with whoever it was. I, however, will have to see to it something like this won't happen again."

She gave a nod.

"What of the documents?" he now asked.

"I managed to secure them. However, they managed to get away with a small black book."

Starrick gave her a look.

"This will not hinder me, Crawford."

He took a sip of his tea then put it casually back on the saucer once again. "Make sure it doesn't."

At this she decided to take her leave. "I should get back to my work."

He acknowledged her then went back to sipping at his tea.

 **On the train with the twins**

"Now that distractions out of the way, we can press on with much more important matters." Evie frowned.

Henry couldn't help but look at her, like some lovesick child.

"Who is that?" Jacob now pointed out.

Agnes was talking with someone and by the looks of it Henry had no idea.

"What you mean you don't know?" Jacob teased as Henry stepped around him.

"Beautiful train you got here. Miss MacBean was just telling me all about her. Names Ned."

"How do you do?" Henry shook his hand.

"I won't take up more of your time," he went on. "If you want to learn a thing or two about the finest transit systems in the world, you can find me at this address."

He gave the card to Evie, who was now keeping it away from her brothers reach.

"No more distractions, Jacob." She glared at him.

He slumped down on his sofa.

"What do you intend to do now," she questioned him.

He stood to look at the board. "I'll be meeting up with Darwin, he's at the asylum. I think it's time I brought an end to Doctor Elliotson."

"Do behave," she warned him.

"When am I ever not?" he smirked. "So dear sister, what interesting plans have you got for the night?"

"I'm heading for the factories," she simply informed him. "The sooner we see to these matters the better."

With this Jacob grabbed his top hat, placed it on his head and headed out into the night. Evie on the other hand stayed a while with Henry before leaving as well. It was a crisp night, not much happening, even though this was the time the Blighters came out in full force.

"What's going on?" Evie overheard a Blighter nearby.

"Starrick's getting more Templars out on the streets."

"More Templars?"

"That's what I heard."

"They're after that Assassin that escaped."

"Yeah, and I heard it was one of them that let her out."

"What's this then, tea break?"

Evie looked over at the approaching Templars.

"Move your arse's!"

The Blighters broke apart, heading off to roam the streets in search of victims.

"More Templars," Evie sighed as she continued on her way. "I suppose I should check the base first."

She dropped to the floor, signalling to the Rooks on watch.

"Everything alright, Evie?" a woman asked as she slipped inside.

"I just overheard a group of Blighters, they say there's to be more Templars on the streets."

The woman shook her head. "There's only an handful of us at the moment."

"How's the Assassin?"

"She's awake," the Rook shrugged.

Evie headed over to see her.

"How are you?" she asked.

Lillian sat herself up. "I feel a little better, though if I'm needed."

"No," Evie stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "You need your strength back first. Me and my brother can handle things at the moment."

Lillian laid herself back down again as Evie headed back out.

"Need any help, Miss Frye." Another female Rook asked.

"I'm heading for the factory in Lambeth, have a group of Rooks waiting for when I deal with the foreman."

"Will do, Miss Frye." The woman nodded, turning to head off in search of recruits.

Evie made her way to Lambeth by carriage, as to not draw attention to herself. She paid the driver then headed for the factory.

"Where are you?" she pondered, searching out her target.

The factories were one of the busier places to get through and most dangerous for those working in them. A scream was heard followed by the sound of angry shouts.

"You bloody little shit! This will come out of your wagers! Take him away!"

A young boy was carried out screaming in pain.

"Keep your eyes on what you're doing!"

Evie dropped in through the window, perching herself on the railing to look over the crowd. The foreman was now making his way up stairs. Evie slipped behind a crate of boxes, waiting until he passed before following on behind him.

"Bloody kids," he snarled before finding something sharp strike his neck.

His hands instinctively came up to clutch the wound, but it was inevitable. Evie dragged him over to the edge.

"Your boss is no more!" she announced to the Blighters below.

They all looked up in pure terror, each and every one of them pushing their way out of the factory, only to get caught by the Rooks.

"Come with me, children." A woman beckoned them over as the Blighters got what was coming to them.

"Thank you, Miss Frye." An enforcer smiled as he now took control of the factory. "I'll see to things from here."

She took off in search of something else for the night.

 **Back at the Rook base**

A few more Rooks had headed back, seeking a bed for the night. One of which was quite surprised to see who was in there with them.

"Alma!"

The Templar looked up. "Abigail," she smiled at seeing a familiar face.

"Why are you here?" Abigail now asked.

"I saved an Assassin from Starrick," she shrugged.

"I heard the rumours, didn't believe them to be true. Especially you of all people."

Alma shrugged in response and turned over to rest, Abigail now left her to it. Upstairs found Lillian now stretching her legs.

"Someone's recovering well," the Rook woman smiled.

"I am," Lillian thought with a slight nod.

She was then handed a drink. "Should warm you up."

"Thank you."

She sat with a few others, some of which were playing cards.

"Wanna play?" a man asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm in," another called out, taking her place.

"Amelia?"

The Rook woman with Lillian shook her head as well.

"Farley, you still owe a couple shillings."

"Oh, yeah, I've got 'em here." He huffed throwing the coins onto the table.

"Clem, pass them round would you."

"Here."

Once the game was up and running, conversation started up.

"You're not from around here are you, love?" a man with unkempt hair asked.

"No," Lillian shook her head. "I'm Yorkshire born."

"What brings you right down here?" another asked.

She shrugged. "I got careless, found myself caught by the Templars and ended up here."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Clementine now asked.

"Lillian," she answered. "Lillian Beaufort."

"Well, Lillian, you're in good hands now."

"Suppose you can't wait to get back home though."

"I've no interest in going back home," she told them before standing to walk off.

"Did I say something?"

The rest shrugged and went back to their game. Lillian made her way downstairs, seeing the Templar woman laying on her bed.

"Are you still awake?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Depends who's asking," the woman turned to face her.

"I just wanted to thank you for getting me out of there."

The woman sat up now. "Well, it's all thanks to you that I finally got out of there as well."

"Then we helped each other."

The Templar couldn't help but smile. "I'm Alma," she informed her.

"Lillian," the Assassin responded as they started up a conversation.

xXx

Jacob jumped aboard the train after just finishing with Elliotson. There was no sign of Evie just yet. He walked over to the board, crossing off Elliotson before dropping onto his sofa to sleep. Evie woke him sometime later, her heels tapping lightly on the roof of his carriage before she dropped down.

"I've put an end to Elliotson," he yawned with a stretch.

"And I've cleared out another of the factories," she informed him.

"We're making progress," he now murmured, pulling his hat over his face.

Evie walked over to him, slipping off his hat. "I heard Starrick's putting more Templars on the streets."

"Hmm," he sighed. "Too bad it won't help."

"We have to be more careful out there," she warned him.

"So Starrick's throwing out a few more Templars," he shrugged. "We can still handle this, Evie."

Evie dropped his hat back on his face, which earned her a groan.

"I think it's time to invest in better equipment and supplies," she ignored him.

"Better outfit as well," he added.

She looked down on herself. "What's wrong with my outfit?" she glared, knocking his hat off.

"Evie!" he snapped.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" she repeated.

"You've been wearing that ever since we got here. You made me discard mine," he grumbled.

"You were in need of new clothes, Jacob."

He rolled his eyes.

"If we have anything left over, I'll think about it." She frowned.

"Oh, we'll have leftovers." He reassured her.

Evie left him to it, now heading for her own carriage.

xXx

The following morning Jacob was up at hearing voices from the Rook carriage.

"We can have the children from the factories get supplies for you. Most of them are quite good at pick pocketing."

Evie thought it over and accepted.

"I know of a few willing men to help you out as well. Which means more black market's around the area."

Evie nodded. "We could use the services. We're always in need of new supplies."

"How about sabotage?" Jacob now asked.

"You mean sending us into Blighter territories?" a Rook asked.

He shook his head. "We find the source the Blighters and Templars are receiving their equipment from and sabotage them that way."

"We could always cut down their health with poison," another suggested.

"That will have to wait until we've got bigger numbers," Evie warned.

"Sounds good," Jacob smiled. "I'll get to work on the next territory."

"I'm coming too," Evie announced.

"Like old times," he grinned.

"Try to be professional, Jacob." She scolded him.

He shook his head as he followed her out.

 **Over at the Rook base**

"There must be something I can do," Lillian frowned.

"Sorry, Miss, but we were told to take care of you."

Lillian crossed her arms, she hated being trapped like this.

"I can't stay here," she huffed, storming off to collect her things.

She needed to get out and do as her birthright asked.


	3. Working Together

Their next targeted gang leader was none other than Bloody Nora, for the City of London's territory. The twins had worked well together to bring down the Blighters. Evie would attack from above, putting her stealth skills to good use, while Jacob went about punching the living daylights out of anyone that got in his way.

"Cheer's Jacob," the last Rook thanked him, giving him a pat on the arm before joining the others.

"Going to be a pleasure working with you, Mr Frye." Another nodded to him.

A brute he was now speaking with gave a nodded grunt, Jacob turned around to be met with the woman in question.

"Well, well. The Assassins have come crawling out of their holes, have they?" her gun pointed directly at the younger twin as she spoke.

She was just about to pull the trigger when something struck, knocking the gun clean out of her hand. She and her Blighters all turned to the roof, where the older twin was now nodding to her brother with a smile.

"Damn it! Boys, deal with this." She ordered as she took off.

Jacob gave chase, but more Templars wormed their way out of the woodwork.

"Well that didn't take long," he smirked, hitting one in the jaw with his brass knuckles.

Evie got the drop on two from above, while the Rooks dealt with the waves of Blighters. Jacob finished the last of the bunch by breaking the man's leg, bringing him down for a stab to the neck.

"Everyone alright?" he now asked.

The few Rooks that were standing nodded. The few Blighters that were still breathing were taken on.

"How many?" Evie now asked.

"We lost a few good ones, but there's still Blighters here."

Evie gave a nod then walked over. "Those that are still breathing may join," she announced. "If you don't wish to, you'll be easily dealt with."

The Rooks held out there hands to help up those that chose to join, those that didn't, which were very few were killed.

"Here," a flat capped Rook called out, throwing green coats to the new recruits.

"Jacob," Evie called to him.

He walked over in a huff. "She got away."

"Not for long," she reassured him.

"We had her, Evie." He sighed.

She pat him on the shoulder to then turn to the Rooks again. "Rest yourselves, there'll be a gang war soon enough."

The Rooks cheered, except for the new recruits.

"Well, better see if Greenie has anything good for me." He shrugged now walking off.

Evie followed him back to the train.

 **At the Rook base**

"There's a factory near here, I don't suppose you could clear that?"

"Perfect," Lillian smiled, pulling up her scarf to conceal half of her face.

"I'm coming too."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked the Templar.

"I know the bastard," Alma scowled. "I at least should help."

The Rooks talked between themselves as Alma grabbed Lillian's arm to drag her out.

"Hold up," one stopped her.

They stopped to look back.

"You should change first."

Alma found clothes being stuffed into her hands.

"I said I wasn't going to..."

"Put them on," Lillian encouraged her.

She reluctantly did as she was told, stepping out wearing the uniform of those beneath her. Lillian pulled the yellow scarf up to wrap it around her face for her.

"No one should know it's you now."

Alma shook her head, but allowed it anyway.

"Follow me," she gestured, leading her out.

"How do you know the foreman exactly?" Lillian questioned as they walked.

"It's personal," Alma simply shrugged.

"Keep it to yourself then," Lillian frowned.

"You do," Alma retaliated.

"What have we here then?"

The two found themselves cornered by a group of Blighters.

"Back off!" Alma snarled.

"Look at the Rook, thinks she's better than us." One laughed.

"Let's see what you got little Rook," another teased as he raised his hand to Alma's scarf.

He screamed as a blade struck his arm, though he was quickly silenced with a cut throat.

"You bastard!"

The Blighters rushed them, but were no match for an ex-Templar and Assassin. Lillian whistled and it wasn't long before a few Rooks caught up to them.

"Take them back. I think some are willing to join our side." Lillian ordered.

"Yes, Miss."

The Rooks took the Blighters back to their territory, cleaned them up and offered them an opportunity to join.

"You're hurt," Lillian now looked to her friend.

"It's nothing," she frowned.

Lillian didn't bother fighting her, instead the pair moved on.

"Wait," Lillian now held her back. "We don't just walk in the front door."

Alma looked to her. "What then? You'll have me climbing the walls like an animal?"

Lillian looked to her now.

"I don't climb," she scowled.

"Then sneak in the back way," Lillian sighed. "But wait until I give the signal."

"Why should I..."

"I can see them through the walls."

Alma looked horrified. "Anything else I should know about."

Lillian shrugged, then crouched down to check the area.

"You're safe," she gestured for her to move on.

Alma slipped around the crates and in through the back, leaving Lillian to climb the outer wall. She slipped in through the roof, dropping onto the beam below. Her sight showing exactly where Alma was, she was doing quite well to say the least.

"Now to find the foreman," she thought to herself.

"Ring the alarm! We have an intruder!"

"Damn!" Lillian sighed as she quickly dropped onto the Blighter just under her.

"One of the Rooks has slipped in!"

"Is she alone? Ahhhhh!"

Lillian quickly ended another and another.

"Don't even think about it, Assassin!" the foreman now threatened, holding a gun to a young child's head.

She stopped dead in her tracks, the few remaining Blighters walked over, one kicking her in the back of the knee. Alma wasn't too easy to halt though as she ran at him, he quickly fired a gunshot her way, hitting her in the shoulder. She flinched, but still managed to tackle the man to the ground. The young girl getting knocked aside in the process. Lillian quickly dealt with the three Blighters, while Alma and the foreman fought.

"Alma!" he gasped at pulling her scarf free.

She pulled out her dagger and stabbed him in the chest. The workers all ran for their lives now, pushing each other out of their way. Almost trampling the young child in the process. Lillian quickly pulled her aside out of the chaos.

"Calm down!" a woman shouted.

Soon it all eased up, the Rooks now taking control of the situation. Alma stood to head out, leaving Lillian with the child in her arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

The young girl gave a nervous nod as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll take her," a Rook held out her hands for her.

Lillian handed her over, thinking nothing more of it as she went to see Alma.

"You handled that well," she sighed.

"He's done with," Alma scowled. "Time to move on."

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No," the woman frowned, now pulling away from the wall to head off.

Lillian followed her on, back to base.

 **On the Train**

"I hope you don't mind, but I had Bertha done up a little." Agnes informed them. "New carpets, curtains, a lick o' paint."

"She's looking well, Agnes." Evie smiled.

Jacob simply walked over to the board to see his next target.

"Who's this?" he questioned.

Henry looked over. "Ah, that is Malcolm Milner. It seems owning the railway wasn't enough for Starrick, now he's bought an omnibus company as well."

"And this Pearl Attaway is caught in the firing lines, is she?" Jacob smiled. "Well then, I think it's time I went into business."

Henry now turned to Evie. "What are your plans, Miss Frye?"

"There's still a lot to be done in London. How is your research coming along, Mr Green?"

"Ah, yes, about that. I'm in need of your services. If you're free that is."

She gave a nod. "The sooner I get my hands on that key the better."

Jacob shook his head as he headed for the last carriage.

"Evening," the black market seller greeted gruffly.

"Got any ammunition?" Jacob asked him.

"I've got all you need right here," the man gestured to his wares.

Jacob stocked up, filling his pouch with all he could before jumping from the train. He'd have to find this Pearl woman, but he had no idea where she'd be.

"I suppose I could stop in for a pint," he smiled to himself.

He headed for the nearest pub, only to unexpectedly bump into her.

"Want us to add to it?" a man was heard from one of the side alleys.

"Fuck you!" a woman hissed in return.

Jacob walked over, fingers twitching eagerly to release his hidden blade.

"What's going on here then?" he asked.

The group of Templars turned to face him.

"Two for the price of one, eh!"

Jacob looked down to see Lillian on her knees with a blade to her throat.

"You don't play nice do you, fellas?"

"Come closer and we'll show you."

Jacob struck one on the head with a throwing knife, while breaking another's nose. His hidden blade stuck another and his gun dealt with the last. The one remaining smiled as his blade drew blood from skin.

"Just try it," he sneered. "I'm sure..."

A gunshot rang out from behind him and he collapsed.

"Nice shot, Amber." Jacob grinned.

The woman nodded as she turned to head off. Jacob held out his hand to help Lillian to her feet.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Come on, you can explain all while we have a pint."

She followed him into the pub, sitting herself down while Jacob got the drinks.

"First things first, I should know your name." He started off.

"Lillian," she informed him. "Lillian Beaufort."

"Jacob Frye," he nodded in return. "You've seen my sister, Evie."

"Evie," she remembered, giving a nod.

"Secondly, what were you doing out there."

The barkeep placed their tankards down on the table before heading back again.

"I needed the air," she shrugged as she took up her tankard.

Jacob looked her up and down.

"What?" she questioned.

"I was just making sure you weren't hurt, aside from the cut on your neck."

She raised her hand to her throat, getting a little blood on her fingers.

"Here," Jacob handed over his clean handkerchief to her.

She took it to wipe away the blood, stuffing the now soiled handkerchief down her sleeve.

"You did good at the factory."

"How..."

"Word travels fast," he smiled.

She took another good gulp of bitter, pulling a face at the taste.

"Only thing drinkable around here," he told her as he took a good swig of it.

Lillian looked up as a group of Blighters entered. The barkeep looked between them, hoping there wouldn't be any trouble. The group made their way over to the bar, ordered their drinks and sat down. It wasn't uncommon for them to share a drink with the enemy.

"Got any plans?" Jacob asked, bringing her attention back to him now.

She shrugged.

"Evie's doing research with Greenie at the moment," he sighed.

"Greenie?" she questioned.

"Henry Green," he shrugged. "The London ghost."

Lillian shook her head. "I've never heard of him."

Jacob couldn't help but smile. "I think he fancies my sister. I wish him luck."

Lillian smiled before finishing off her drink.

"Well then," he now stood. "I'm off to find Pearl Attaway."

"Need any help with that?" she asked.

He gestured for her to lead the way, following her out of the pub.

"Any idea where she may be?"

"Haven't the foggiest," he grinned.

Taking to the busy streets, the pair wondered around London. If she was in competition with Milner, how hard would it be to find her?


	4. Business Associate

"Who is she?" Lillian casually asked.

"Someone I hope to help put Starrick out of business," he smiled as he set eyes on a woman standing by a burning bus. "I think I just found her."

The pair walked over, Jacob now calling out her name.

"Miss Attaway."

The woman turned. "Yes, may I..." she cut herself short, obviously not expecting to see not one, but two reapers. "Oh, splendid, you're here to murder me."

Lillian looked to Jacob, who was taken by complete surprise. "I...what?"

Pearl was clearly not impressed and not at all fazed as she reached into her purse.

"No matter. Everyone has a price."

She pulled out a single coin and held it up, without looking the Assassin in the eye.

"Is this enough?" she huffed.

Lillian was now taken aback, one measly coin.

Jacob lowered her hand, going on to calmly tell her. "I'm not here to kill you."

She seemed to soften a little at this, before scowling at him, thinking it could be a trick. "Then what's your game?"

"Mr Starrick and the Milner Company have blocked your ambitions long enough. I have a business proposition for you."

"Wonderful," she smiled slightly at the news. "Come with me, we have much to discuss. Mr..."

"Jacob Frye, at your service." He greeted, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Truer words were never spoken!" she smirked.

Once the two were done getting friendly, Lillian pulled Jacob back.

"Is she?" she asked him.

"She is," Jacob nodded, while giving Pearl a reassuring smile.

"Why are you helping her?" she scowled.

"To hit Starrick were it really hurts," he grinned.

"I hope you're right about this," she frowned.

Jacob walked over to Pearl once again, following her over to one of her buses.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, glancing over at Lillian.

"She's not the business type," he shrugged.

"I see," Pearl mused. "Now if you'd be so kind as to take the reins."

Jacob climbed up and into the driver's seat, while Pearl climbed up to sit on the top level of the bus. Lillian followed to sit opposite her.

"You must understand. I've received threats against my life. Malcolm Milner has all but waged war on me ever since Mr Starrick bought out his company. And, no offence, but you do look the killing type."

Lillian said nothing, but Jacob had to make a quip.

"I doubt I shall ever recover from such a slight."

"What then, is your interest in my redemption, Mr Frye?"

"I sense an opportunity that will benefit us both."

"Do you?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Whatever you intentions, it will be quite the tonic to strike back against Milner and Starrick. I have worked like a trooper to make Attaway Transport what it is today. I will not allow anyone to bring me to ruin."

Jacob gave the reins a light whipping as another of Pearl's buses rode at a steady pace beside them. It wasn't long before a carriage pulled out sharply, sending the oncoming drivers into the side of the road.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at!" a man yelled.

"Look where you're going!" another shouted.

Pearl stood to look over the side, seeing her bus now under attack.

"That's one of Milner's!" she cried out. "I can't lose another bus!"

Jacob whipped the reins. "Lillian," he called back. "I'm going to need a hand."

He held out the reins for her to take, the pair now quickly switching places.

"Bit closer," he called out.

Lillian urged the horses faster so Jacob could easily jump onto the carriage.

"Shit!" the Blighter panicked, jumping off the moving carriage.

Jacob watched him take the leap, only to then follow. A well aimed throwing knife brought the Blighter to his knees. He ended him swiftly with his hidden blade. Lillian slowed the horses to a stop and jumped down, while Pearl climbed back down. Jacob was just now searching the dead body for anything of importance.

"What have you find?" Pearl asked.

Jacob handed her the note, in which she read herself.

'Wiseman

Report to the storage yard for a special task.

Forbes.'

"I wonder what this special task involves," she now pondered.

"Best to find out," he smiled at her.

She gave him one in return as he lead her to Milner's yard.

"Malcolm Milner, Starrick's puppet himself." She thought aloud smugly.

"Careful, you twats!" Milner was heard snapping at the Blighters under him. "This parkesine has to make it to the Attaway depot!"

"He thinks he can burn my buses?!" she smirked. "Let's give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Let's give him the whole damn bottle. We'll turn Milner's parkesine against him," Jacob informed her.

"Such entrepreneurial instincts, Mr Frye! I'll leave you to it," she said looking between them both, before walking off.

"You intend to go in there and blow it all up?" Lillian now questioned.

"That's the plan," he grinned excitedly. "Are you in?"

"I'll leave this to you," she shook her head.

He frowned but headed on over. "Suit yourself."

The Rooks were more reliable in any case.

"Come with me, I have a job for you." He waved a small group over.

"What you got, Mr Frye?" a woman asked.

"We're heading into Milner's yard. Now listen there's a cart load of parkesine in there, I intend to use it against him."

The Rooks looked on with admiration.

"As soon as we've cleared the Blighters, I'll set it alight. Understood?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll be long gone." One nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He gestured.

The group ran in, taking the unsuspecting Blighters by surprise.

"Rooks!" a woman yelled before dropping to the floor with a throwing knife.

Jacob looked up to see Lillian drop down on another.

"I thought you weren't interested," he questioned as he took a brute down.

"I'm not," she told him as she took another out.

"I'll never understand," he sighed, now downing another Blighter.

After they were taken care of, he looked around.

"Ugh...heave ho, Jacob." He sighed heavily as he pushed the cart by himself. "Primed and ready."

He pulled out a match, set it alight and dropped it into the cart.

"Better make my escape," he now made haste to the wall, quickly vaulting it he went back to Pearl to show off his handy work. "How's that for a taste?"

Pearl was over the moon. "I can see Milner's stock price plummeting already! You're hired!"

Jacob's smile dropped at this.

"Oh, I have more business planned for us both." She went on as she walked off. "Drop a note to my secretary to make an appointment and I shall reveal the next step in our scheme."

He walked over. "I don't actually work..." he tried to stop her, but she was already in her carriage. "...like that?"

He had no idea what had just happened, but it had. Lillian walked up beside him, greenie hazel eyes glaring into his own green ones.

"What?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He sighed and headed off, he needed a drink. Lillian on the other hand needed to see if Alma was read to talk. She caught a carriage back to Whitechapel, paid the driver and headed for the Rook base.

"Miss Beaufort," a newer woman with shoulder length hair greeted.

"Alice," Lillian greeted in return.

She was becoming quite friendly with them all now.

"Took you long enough," Alma frowned at her.

Lillian handed her a drink which she'd got from one of the Rooks. Alma took it from her, watching as she sat herself down.

"You've got yourself an admirer," she nodded in the direction of some young children the Rooks were currently looking after.

She knew at once, seeing the young girl from earlier. However, she'd now removed her scarf from her face, exposing the scar. The young girl quickly hid behind another child as she looked over, Lillian turned away.

"I'm going to go lie down," she sighed.

Alma watched her go, she sipped the rest of the tea then headed off to find something to do. The young girl from the factory now decided to walk over to Lillian. She held a small torn stuffed bear in her arms. Lillian turned over and was a little surprised to see her standing beside her bed.

"Hello," she smiled, but the young girl quickly bolted out of the room.

"Still awake," Alma looked down on her.

"Am I really that frightening?" Lillian now asked.

"You wish for an answer to that?" Alma smirked, getting a glare in response.

"I'm serious," she scowled.

Alma sat herself down on the bed beside Lillian, her hand coming to rest on the Assassins face, thumb rubbing lightly over the end of the scar on her cheek.

"Not entirely no."

Lillian smiled, her hand now coming to rest upon the ex-Templars. Alma took this as a sign, she lowered herself to the Assassin until they were nose to nose. Both were slightly unsure of what the other would do until a Rook walked in, forcing Alma to straighten up hastily.

"You alright?" he asked warmly, clearly not aware.

"Fine, thank you." Lillian smiled, now turning to look back at Alma as she slipped her hand in hers.

Alma gave a warm smile in return, something of which she hadn't done before.

"I'll let you sleep."

Lillian allowed her to slip away as she turned over again.

xXx

"I heard you put on quite a show," Evie frowned as soon as Jacob climbed on board the train.

"You should have seen it," he held up his arms. "Boom!"

Evie folded hers. "I don't think drawing attention to ourselves is the best course of attack, Jacob."

"With Milner's stock down, Starrick's going to be pretty pissed." He smirked as he dropped down onto his sofa.

Evie shook her head. "You always take the reckless route."

"It gets the job done," he shrugged, now stuffing a piece if bread in his mouth.

"Do try to grow up," she sighed.

"I wouldn't want to outdo you, dear sister."

She glared at him before taking her leave.

"Greenie," he now teased as said man climbed aboard. "Come to encourage my sister to hunt for worthless trinkets?"

"These trinket's as you call them are dangerous in the wrong hands, Mr Frye."

"Mr Green, you will never get through to my brother." Evie now jabbed. "He's quite simple-minded."

Henry looked to her and chuckled.

"Tease all you want," he glared at her.

Evie slipped back into her own carriage, leaving her brother to fume. He poured himself a drink then went to sleep.

"I've come to find the key is exactly like what holds the Shroud."

"And that is?" Evie asked.

Henry lowered his gaze. "I haven't figured that part out just yet."

Evie looked to the books he'd brought earlier. "I'll go through those when I have the time."

"I will look further into this key," he told her.

"Then it's settled. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will indeed, Miss Frye." He smiled as he turned to head back out.

Evie sat herself down on the bed, slipped off her gauntlet to start cleaning her hidden blade. Now that they were in London, it was getting more use than back in Crawley. Once everything was cleaned or sharpened she turned in.


End file.
